Blood Cravings
by flaming-scorpion
Summary: Sasuke becomes ill, or depresed in his friends view, and no one knows why or how. Sasuke is the only one who knows the truth, he has been bitten by a cursed shinobi of the vampire type.Naruto depsperatly wants to help. How long will sasuke last?SasXnaru
1. Painfull blood drain

CHAPTER 1

It was a gloomy night, clouds covered the sky as lightning lit up inside of them, causing thunder to boom and echo throughout the village of Konoha. Rain fell from the sky in sheets, the wind blowing it harshly into the face of a raven haired boy. Sasuke walked through the streets, he had stayed outside to train, but apparently he had spent too much time doing so and couldn't make it home in time to beat the storm. His clothes were everything but dry and he was soaked to the bone. He was weak, hungry and EXTREMELY tired. Thunder let itself be heard again and it felt as if the hole village shook from the noise and vibration of it. Lighting shot through the sky, illuminationg a figure perched on it's haunches atop a roof. Its silver eyes following the genin as he walked, the creature smirked, its fangs glinting in the second of light.

Sasuke was becoming weary as if he was almost paranoid, along with this, his wet clothes also sent a shiver up his spine. His pace quickened slightly and the figure that lurked behind him swiftly followed, leaping from the roof tops without making a sound, and making sure it was hidden in the shadows. Sasuke went under a small overhang in an alley to at least make some attempt in escaping the harsh wind and rain.. He took in a shaky breath, shivering slightly, it was too cold to be standing outside in wet clothes in this weather. The wind picked up and he could here the sharp, long howling of the wind as it blew throughout the sides of buildings. The thunder boomed in unison with the lightning and that was when Sasuke saw another person in the alleyway, the figure was standing in the rain, almost hidden in the darkness of a shadow cast by a building. The figure was only visible for a few moments before the light from the lightning ceased. Known little to Sasuke, the person began to slowly approach him thunder boomed and in that moment as lightning showed itself again the person stood directly in front of the boy and pushed him harshly against the wall and pinned him there. Sasuke panicked and began to struggle. His arms were pinned to his sides and he could feel the person's body to compress against his so he couldn't move. The person brought Sasuke's arms up above his head and gripped the boys wrists with on hand. Sasuke could feel the person's moist breath on his face and he cringed as he continued to struggle.

The figure cracked its other hand and quickly ran its claws down Sasuke's chest and stomach, all the way to the boys side. Sasuke yelled out in pain and anguish as he felt the claws rip through his flesh. The creature smirked and dug it's claws deeper., feeling the blood run through it's fingers. It brought it's hand up and licked off the blood, it's cruel, fanged smirk growing. Sasuke began to feel his body beginning to stiffen, were the claws poisoned? The person tore at Sasuke's flesh again as it tried to rip off his blood stained shirt. When the shirt was torn and basically destroyed the creature through it aside and put it's face close to the middle of Sasuke's chest, almost at the point where his neck met his torso. Sasuke's body tried desperately to escape but the only reason he was still on his feat was because of the creature having a firm grip on his wrists and holding him up. The person opened it's mouth widely, it's fangs growing almost another inch before heavily biting down into the middle of the genin's chest. Sasuke's eyes blurred from the pain and he yelled out as much as he could, for the third time in his life, feeling terrified, almost more so from when Itachi seemed he would kill him during the horrible night when his parents, and entire clan was killed, and when he fought the disguised Orochimaru during the chunnin exams. He was afraid, he thought, no _knew_ he was going to die here, and that what made him angry was that he could do almost nothing to stop it, he was helpless. The figure began to drink the crimson life that was Sasuke's hungrily.The person released him and Sasuke fell almost lifelessly to the ground, his breathing harsh and quick. His vision blurred yet again, he would do anything to stay alive at this point as he gazed up into the cold silver eyes of his attacker. The corneas were dark while the pupils were a white silver with dark black circles around the pupil. What made the boy sick was that he could see his blood dripping from the person's mouth and that it covered his clothes. The creature bent down next to Sasuke and stretched out the boy's neck. Sasuke grimaced as he could yet again feel the warm breath of the person as they drew closer . They leaned closer him and leaned closer to him, their mouth less than an inch from his neck. The creature opened it's mouth wide and Sasuke felt the long fangs pierce his neck. He couldn't breathe because of the person's bite beginning to choke him, the pain was excruciating but he was too weak to even yell out, blood beginning to form a puddle around his body. He coughed and blood dripped from the side of his mouth after what seemed after an hour or the horrible draining of the blood from his neck had ended and the creature released its bite. Sasuke's hand twitched as the creature lifted its head and licked the blood off from the side of his mouth. The rain began to slow and the figure stood up, wrapping it's cloak around itself before jumping back up to the roof tops and disappearing. Sasuke coughed and he closed his eyes, wanting the blackness of death to come to him, to end the suffering, but it never did. Sasuke let him fall into an unconscious sleep, almost hoping that he wouldn't wake up.


	2. Waking up

DISCLAIMER: omg I forgot to do one of these in the first chapter! YIKES! Forgive me! Anyway please continue reading XD and if you do pleeeaaaassseee review, anywho's...here is chapter 2 comin attcha! throws sasuke plushies everywhere

CHAPTER 2

Sakura walked through the streets of the Konoha, trying to avoid the large puddles from the tremendous storm the night before. The air was musty and fog was beginning to settle. She was humming a small tune to herself as she jogged along through the village like she did every morning. She heard a soft moan from an alleyway she passed and stopped abruptly and looked into the dark alley curiously. Her eyes widened in horror as her eyes stopped upon a crumpled figure on the blood stained ground of the ally. What scared her more, was the fact that it was Sasuke.

"S...Sasuke...SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled quickly rushing toward Sasuke and kneeling down next to him.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun please don't be dead, say something please!" Sakura begged as she gently rolled the boy's body over, tears forming in her eyes as she saw his blood covered, torn shirt and his deathly pail skin. Sasuke let out a small groan and coughed, blood dripping form the sides of his mouth.

"S...Sak...ura?" Sasuke managed to choke out, his glazed eyes opening to meet Sakura's distressed gaze. Blood caked the wound on his neck and chest so much that Sakura couldn't see the wound, or better to say, bite marks. Sakura stood up and ripped apart of her dress and tied it around Sasuke's neck.

"I'm going to go get help, just hold on for a bit longer!" Sakura called before reluctantly racing off toward the hospital, knowing she couldn't carry Sasuke fast enough and that it would be better for him just to stay lying down.

The next thing Sasuke knew was that he woke up in the hospital an hour later, IV's were in his arms and he felt slightly dizzy. His chest and neck were bandaged and the white room of the hospital smelt of disinfectant as usual.

"Hey, Sasuke! Your awake!" he heard a familiar voice say.His barely turned his head to see Naruto sitting in a chair next to the bed, a few more chairs were pulled close to the bed, obviously Naruto hadn't been the only one who had visited.

"N-Naruto...?" Sasuke questioned, his vision slowly returning to normal, the window was wide open and the sun blinded him, and he winced at it, the light bothering him more than usual.

"Yeah, you really had us worried, what happened?" Naruto questioned, "The doctors thought you weren't gonna make it, they still don't know how you pulled through." Sasuke was about to respond when a few nurses entered the room and stated that Naruto's visiting time was up and he had to leave. Sasuke watched as Naruto left and saw his friend's disappointment as he left and the door closed. Sasuke felt a hard pulsation in his head and he winced and rolled onto his side and then being blinded by the sun. He was becoming extremely annoyed and hissed at it and pulling the blankets over his head in desperation and block out the light. Wait, he just realized something, he just _hissed_ at a window, at the _sun._ His eye twitched slightly but he shook his head, getting rid of uneasy thoughts. He drifted back off to sleep, needing it horribly and that he couldn't stay awake another moment with the bright light in his eyes.

OKAY chapter 2 is done, phew now the next chapter is gonna get exciting so be prepared. PLEASE REVIEW, anyway yeah thats about it, peace out ya'll, I'll try to upadate once every week or 2 weeks


	3. Dangerous cravings

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL! nuff said

Chapter 3: Dangerous cravings

Sasuke woke up feeling a painful headache pounding like a heart in his head. He looked around the hospital room, his was more than just blurry and it felt like the room was spinning. He gazed around dizzily as he pushed himself up. He coughed lightly as he felt a strange cramp in his stomach and he bit down on his tongue by accident causing the metallic taste of blood begin to fill his mouth.

"Aren't you hungry?" he heard a voice say cooly from across the room. The genin looked up seeing a black blurry figure that looked more like a blob than anything sitting in a chair in the darkest shadows of the room. The person looked up, their silvery pupils meeting the dark ones of the boy's.

"You need to feed my creature.." the person said again, the voice sounding more feminine. Sasuke felt himself stand up from the bed, he couldn't help but come to the stranger, it was like he was being lured, or controlled. Sasuke's legs wobbled as he walked over, his entire body trembling. He stood directly in front of the person and he could feel one of their cold hands rub his cheek.

"You still look so human, just looking at you makes me want to have a bite to drink, but I can always find someone who is less useful...aren't you thirsty...you need _blood _don't you?"

Sasuke felt the pulsating get worse at the simple sound of the word 'blood' and his body tensed.

"W-who...w-why..." were the only words that managed to escape from his frozen mouth.

"Tisk tisk...you shouldn't be asking questions before you haven't been taught..." the creature said as they stood up and placed a pair of fingers over bandages on his neck that covered the scar from the bite marks and massaged it, then placing their other hand over one of his temples on his forehead.

"Your already weak...I'll force you to drink tonight...then you'll do it by yourself..." Sasuke winced as he felt the fingers touch his head,

"...d-drink...?"

"Hmm yes..." the person mused. Sasuke suddenly felt his vision go black and his body loosen, then he simply felt as if he fell into nothingness.

Sasuke awoke feeling warm liquid in his mouth, his tongue licking drops of it from his cheeks. He coughed slightly as he got overwhelmed by the metal-like taste and he felt struggling going on under his hands. He looked down finding a young girl, no older than the age of 10. The crimson liquid covering his hands and face, his shirt splattered with it. When he first looked at the girl through his sharingan all he could see were the veins in her body and the internal organs, mainly the blood pulsing through them. He felt the girl stop struggling and a pool of blood began to surround her body and the light of life left her eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he felt some tears in the very back of his eyes.

"Shonjin I heard some noise! You better be in bed young lady!" he heard the mother's voice call.

"N-no...I...didn't..." he murmured gripping his head, a few drops of blood running down from his cheeks.

"Honey I know you can hear me!" the mother yelled again. Sasuke gripped his hair, looking down at the now dead girl, her eyes wide open and her skin so pail that it was like the life and soul had literally been sucked out of her. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and his sensitive ears almost made it like he was listening to thunder and it felt as if another headache was starting up. The door suddenly opened and Sasuke's eyes widened,

"Shonjin I told you, it's bed t–!" the mother was about to scold but stopped in mid sentence and gasped. Sasuke immediately stood up and darted toward the window feeling a lamp crash into his back,

"YOU MONSTER!" the women shouted, "Why? Why did you have to take my baby away from me?" Sasuke winced as he leapt out through the window, breaking through the glass. He landed on a roof top below, feeling shards of glass fall over him, as he quickly ran off, the words echoed in his ears. He felt himself suddenly collapse as he gripped his head in agony. He crawled into a dark alley and laid there, in to much pain to move. The taste of the horrid blood still hanging in his mouth.

"Why...why...me...?" he questioned in a shaky voice to himself, his body curling into a little ball.

phew got ch 3 done! WOO HOO sasuke plushies falls to everyone like confedianyways yeah...I luv reviews so umm review and keep reading!


	4. Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and never will! Here is chapter 4, I've been kind of busy with my other fic so dun flame at me for not having it up as fast as I usually do. I'll try tp update every week or so. Enjoy and review bows oh and...this may become slightly naruXsasu?

Chapter 4

Sasuke awoke with a start. Sweat and dried blood covered his face, his head was pounding and his vision was blurry at first but it soon cleared.

"Finally awake hmmm?" he heard a voice purr. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly pushed himself up and gazed around at his surroundings. He was sitting at the base of a tree, the sun was shining brightly but it didn't sting his eyes. Naruto lied on the grass in the middle of the small clearing and a person dressed in black stood over him. The person bent over the boy and smirked.

"Who...What...where am I!" Sasuke demanded as he pushed himself up. The person pushed their dark violet hair away from their face as they looked at him, the tips of the hair as silver as their eyes, it was a woman.

"Oh...yes I almost forgot about you, your in a dream," they said simply.

"A...a dream? Wait...you're the–!" he was about to shout.

"Yes I'm the one who bit you...your lucky you weren't found last night after your little banquet, I must admit I wasn't expecting to loose so much control...you took more lives than needed but oh well..." she said with a shrug.

"I...no...I didn't kill anyone!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh yes you did...let me see;...little Shojin Ikamari,age 10, Zorui Katama, age 7, Mrs. Uroikoi, I'd say she was in her 30's...I'm just guessing, but I'm sure I'm quite accurate."

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Don't be so modest, you drained them bone dry...heh, so to speak..." the women said grinning innocently. Sasuke glared at her

"Even if I did I'll never do it again..." he said, his voice growing cold.

"That's not something for you to decide..." the person said smirking as they picked up Naruto and bit into his neck. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he was about to shout but the trees began to shrivel up and die and the earth cracked beneath his feet and he fell into an endless black ibis.

Sasuke woke up and immediately pushed himself up form the bed and rubbed the sweat off his face, he grimaced as he felt dried blood there as well. He heard a sudden knock at the door and he practically fell out of the bed and rushed toward his closet to put on some clean clothes.

"Hey Sasuke! You in there!" he heard a familiar voice call. Sasuke quickly slipped on some fresh clothes and exited his room and stopped in front of the door, taking in some deep breaths to calm himself before opening it.

"I figured you would be here, everyone began to panic sense ya weren't in the hospital," Naruto said looking at Sasuke, his head tilting to one side, "Your looking a bit pail, are you sure you should be home? Oh, I almost forgot, did you here about the attacks? 3 people were killed last night, all of them attacked like you were, that's why we were so worried, we thought the murderer had gone after you too."

"A...Attacks?" Sasuke asked, his face seeming to pail even more.

"Yeah, 2 kids and a woman, you know that lady shop keeper a few blocks from here? Mrs. Urokoi? Her husband fond her dead this morning," Naruto explained, "You're the only one that has survived." Sasuke's head hung low for a moment, his bangs shadowing his eyes, Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Our team was asked to investigate it too! We finally got a pretty cool mission, its been a while!" the genin said with a grin.

"We...we're investigating it? Why us?" Sasuke asked, not liking the sounds of this at all. Naruto just shrugged.

"Dunno, well, if you're not feeling well I could tell Kakashi-sensei so he could let you off for a while, but if I do that you'll just get sent back to the hospital," Naruto stated scratching his head.

_I really did kill those people...I can't investigate...they'll find out it's me..._

Naruto noticed a strange expression on Sasuke's face and looked at him curiously,

"You ssuuureee your okay?" Naruto asked again.

"Uh..um yeah I'm...sure..." Sasuke said slowly, "Just...a headache..."

"Alright...I'll go back to the hospital and tell everyone your okay, we start investigating in 3 hours so be ready, we're meeting at the academy, see ya there!" Naruto said as he turned around and he began to walk off.

_There really is something wrong with him...you better be alright Sasuke...I'll check up on him every once and a while..._

Sasuke closed the door and slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"What...What am I supposed to do!" Sasuke yelled frustrated as he gripped his hair, "Why did this have to happen to ME!"

Jeez, sorry it too a while, I got writers block and didn't know what to do next so I just started typen and got this, it's kinda good right? Well please review! till next chapter!

(waves little japan fans and confetti falls)


	5. doesn't have a name

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto BUT I DO OWN THE PEOPLE WHO DIED AND THE VAMPIRE

WOW I'm updating! sorry this is taking long because I'm tied up with my other fic, people dun yell at me -,- and just check every once in a while for a new chapy anyway here is chapter 5...finally

Chapter 5

Sasuke sat on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around him. He was panicking. He knew he had killed those people, and it hurt. What even surprised him more was that...the taste of the blood in his mouth felt...refreshing...wonderful...delicious...NO! Why was he thinking this! That was the blood from those very people, it made him sick, so sick in fact he wanted to gouge open his stomach and rip it out. He no longer felt weak, but revitalized, and strong. He had drunk the liquor of life...or so what he thought of it. He ran his fingers through his hair, bits off dried blood falling out onto the bed sheets, he needed a shower to wash it all away, even though he knew not all of this sickening scenario he was put into would go away.

He walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes and numbly stepped into the welcoming scolding hot shower. He felt the hot water role over his body, he breathed in the warm moist steam of the shower. It really did feel as if his troubles were being washed down the very drain that was at his feet, his toes grazing it. He began to dream...the was heaven...well, it was the closet thing to heaven he could get right now. He was in his own little, peaceful, happy world. With no disturbances, no cravings...no...vampires...

'Ding...Ding...'

"Damn...clock..." He muttered, beginning to get dizzy from the heat, why couldn't life just leave him alone? Oh wait, that was impossible. Yet, if the clock chimed 2 times, (it was a miracle he could hear it through the rush of the water blocking his ears) wasn't he supposed to meet with team 7 by now?

"SHIT!" Sasuke half yelled as he jumped out of the shower and ran out of the bathroom, who knows how he did it without slipping on the soaking wet bathroom floor. He ran down the hall to his bedroom, nearly becoming nothing more than a 'streaking' blur, almost invisible. He stammered into his bedroom and pulled his usual clothes out of the closet. He pulled on his clothes as he rushed to the door, jumping along trying to pull on his pants, this was a lot harder than it seemed. He stopped in front of the door to get his pants up and in that moment it opened, but it wasn't he who had done it.

"Hey, you were 25 minutes late so I----," Naruto was about to say but went silent as he blushed at the sight of Sasuke standing before him in nothing but boxers and a shirt with his pants around his ankles.

_Why am I blushing...?_

Naruto quickly wheeled around and stood with his back to his partner and rival,

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to----."

"No, it's alright!" Sasuke said quickly, his fingers fumbling with the button of his pants, thankfully he finally got it through.

"Sorry u was late, my clock is slow..." Sasuke said, "Umm...you can turn around now Naruto.."

"Oh, ehehe, sorry!" the blonde apologized, quickly turning around. Sasuke sighed, he had to go through with the mission, or else he would get put back into the hospital and...found out...

Sasuke walked out the door and locked it behind him,

"So uh, where is everybody else?" Sasuke asked.

_At least he was in boxers..._

"Naruto?"

"OH! Sorry again, day dreaming," he said with a smile, "Everyone is at the house already, just follow me I know the way!" he said all knowingly, Sasuke just shook his head while lightly grinning.

_He's always so weird..._

Naruto pushed the yellow tape up as he walked under,

"You coming or what Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the building, it did look familiar, god why did he have to do this? He knew he wouldn't be able to handle this, he knew he couldn't get through it, he would snap.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" he mused looking up toward the fox.

"You coming?" Naruto questioned, his look full of curiousness.

"Umm yeah, just a little dizzy, you go on ahead I'll catch up," Sasuke said, acting calm, or trying to.

"Alright, don't take too long!" Naruto said happily as he entered the home. The Uchiha sighed as he watched Naruto's back...he wanted someone to talk to..but...he couldn't let Naruto find out..

A pair of figures watched Sasuke from the roof tops,

"I'm curious..." the women said, her silver eyes flashing cruelly.

"But...what if...—" the man began to state but she held a hand up to silence him.

"He is my prey, this is my decision," she said doing a jutsu seal with one of her hands and then pointing it toward Sasuke.

"Now lets see how he deals with this..."

Sasuke suddenly felt a horrible headache start up

"no...not now..." he murmured, this time it felt...slightly different...

He heard Naruto call his name and he reluctantly stepped over the yellow tape, who knows what awaited him on the 'other' side.

wow okay the 6th chapter should be up in a week or two, I',m also writing my own pirate story with me and my friends' characters and my other fic and then there's school, Yay its almost over! anywho yah R and R! cause it makes me happy and sense no one has really this fic may not be worth typing and I may stop if I dun get any more


	6. Out Of Control

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO! but I do own the 2 vampires kosovo and Vetala

Okay here it goes, sorry this fic I'm beign slightly lazy on and I think it suxs, and if I get 8 reviews I'll continue if I dun...well...too bad anywho here it goes

Chapter 6 Out of Control

"Vetala-san...he'll be caught," her companion said as they watched the boy slowly enter the home. The raven haired boys fingers running through his locks, as if to ease the pain.

"I said silence Kosovo!" she ordered, her voice strict and sharp. He immediately silenced, not wanting to upset his master. Vetala smirked devilishly, oh how she loved playing with her prey.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath to calm himself, he had to stay calm, but suddenly the smell of blood filled his nostrils and he clamped his hands over his mouth and nose while gagging. He was going to loose it, he was going to loose himself in that horrible blood lust in which in inner conscious craved. Yet in a blink of an eye, all of those poisonous thoughts left his mind

"Sasuke you alright?"

Naruto's voice broke through the storm in his mind, creating a deep crevice between his..need...and the rest of the world his rational thought thrived in. He felt Naruto's rough, yet soft hand being placed on his shoulder. His blood shot, obsidian eyes widened,

"Sasuke...?"

_Thank you dobe...Naruto.._

"Sorry just felt...sick for a moment...nothing to worry about dobe..." he said, the usual sarcastic, insulting tone in his voice gone, his eyes seemed empty, his face expressionless, like usual but something was utterly different in the very common expression that seemed to be settled upon his features every time the blond saw him. Naruto gazed at his comrade, worry obvious in his innocent, clear blue eyes.

"You sure you want to stay? You don't look so good, maybe you should just stay home for today?" Naruto offered as he was about to pull Sasuke up.

"Don't help me Naruto," Sasuke said quickly, his voice suddenly sharp as he quickly stood up.

_Please Naruto...don't...who knows what will happen...I don't want to hurt you..._

_What a jerk...that's the thanks I get for trying to help him! Why do I have to worry so much for...him...out of all people...OH COME ON! I know why I do...wait...NO! I don't like him like THAT!_

Naruto inwardly sighed, he knew Sasuke wasn't being himself, so maybe he should hold back on blaming him for anything...yet. The boy stood up from the ground and walked past the fox, accidentally causing their shoulders too collide roughly but he just ignored it, if Naruto was angry at him, that meant he would stay away, and he would be safe, or at least he hoped. Naruto's alert eyes followed Sasuke's back as he headed through the abandoned hall of the home, his footsteps silent like a ninja's. Naruto ran his fingers through his sunbathed locks, frowned, and then followed, what else could he do?

Sasuke swiftly advanced down the hall, his pace slowing as the scent of freshly spilled blood became more and more aware to his senses. His steps stopped abruptly as it seemed te noise around him was sucked out of the air as his hand was held out above the doorknob, beginning to lightly shake uncontrollably. Everything outside the barrier of his mind suddenly did not seem to exist, except, for what intense horror could await him on the other side, he was afraid to have the realization of his monstrous actions thrown at him, to the boy, it was worse than punishment, it would be torture. His inner, lust for crimson conscious was locked away, but he could feel it slowly resurfacing. His mind was fighting back the creature that thrived inside his mind, a parasite, no it wasn't a parasite, not anymore, it was part of him.

The sound of Naruto's foot steps finally lodged his thoughts back out into the rest of the world around him. Before he knew what he was doing his hand grasped the doorknob and his body's wait leaned against the door, forcing it open quickly. His face paled, his knees shook, his mouth went dry, his arms limp, his legs shaking, his eyes wide, his pupils small, his eyebrows raised in horror and realization, the seen before him tearing him up from the very core of his being. Sasuke's onyx colored eyes could not leave the blood stains on the light blue carpet, what was most sickening was the crimson splattered on the walls and they were smeared downward. The color of the liquid in the pool it lead to made Sasuke's blood boil, yet, it felt...wonderful. The morbidity of the sight was too much for his mind to handle, let alone keep him thinking rationally, the craving...was too powerful, and what made it worse was, he was beginning to urge that craving to the front of his mind...he wanted it, wanted it so much he wanted to grasp it in his fist.

He swiftly wheeled his body around and ran down the hall, a silver circlet winding around his reddening sharingans.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled down the hall, her head peeking out of the doorway, her expression filled with worry. Naruto saw his rival darting down the hall, his head hang in such a way that his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke harshly bumped into him. The boy tried to run past the blond but Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm and pulled him around so they would face each other.

"Sasuke tell me what's going o-----!" Naruto was about to order but suddenly Sasuke forced him up against a wall, his shoulders heaving with heavy breaths.

"Nar...u...to..." the brunette managed to get out, his hands wrapped tightly around Naruto's wrists as he pinned him. Naruto winced in pain as he felt claw-like nails dig into his flesh. The fox felt Sasuke's warm, moist, breath on his throat. Sasuke's mouth was opened widely, long thin fangs jolting outward from where his normal canine teeth would be. He could see every vein beneath his comrade's skin, every pulsation, every drop of that delicious blood, the jugular...

"Sasuke...please...snap out of it..." he heard Naruto plead in a whimper, the young vampire suddenly leapt back. What was he doing! Naruto opened his eyes and looked around as he slumped to the floor, Sasuke was no where to be seen. He shakily raised his wrists so he could gaze at them. Blood flowed freely from the fresh puncture wounds, had that...really been...Sasuke...?

/F-S

YAY finally this chapter is done, the vampire chick really luvs messin with people dun't she? Anywho give me more patience when it comes to updating AND IF U READ THIS THEN FOR THE LUV OF GOD JUST REVIEW! Sighs I know there r u peeps out there that dun't. I know eeevvvveeeerrrryyyyyttttthhhiiiinnnnngggggg coughs


	7. Blood is the cure to violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but u should kno that the vampires are mine, and if by an chance u tak them from me I will be sure they rip ur throat out and eat it! AND SUX UR BLERD! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! (coughs) anyway...

I know I havn't update, and for the luv of god, just review, it takes less than a minute too and if u do read this please...cause I dun think this is worth writing if not that many people read it...and I know some of u out there just don't care

Chapter 7

Blood is the cure to violence

"DAMN'T!" Sasuke shouted as he hurled a lamp against the wall of his room. His countenance was twisted into a disgusted and hateful look. The teen's now flaming, blood red eyes flared as he ripped a book shelf from the wall and threw it up against the mirror, shattering the glass.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...you know violence isn't the answer my precious..."

His sensative ears picked up the chiling voice...it almost called to him, his fangs grew back into his mouth as his body tensed, and then calmed...

"you..." he seethed through clenched teeth. The woman giggled with a hand held over her mouth,

"oh aren't you in a good mood today..." Vetala mused with a smirk.

"Shut up...and get out of my life you bitch..." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, his back to her. Suddenly, he felt swift arms wrap around his shoulders and hold him tightly, unbearably cold breath turning around his neck and ear.

"Now...you shouldn't talk to your master that way..." the woman said, opening her mouth wide as her fangs hung above the boy's flesh.

"Stop...please...just...leave me alone...I don't want to...kill anymore..." he begged, his eyes beginning to glaze over from her control that overpowered him, her fangs suddenly dove into his flesh, opening the pair of old puncture marks she had left behind from before, his blood spilling into her mouth. He let out a loud agony filled moan in ecstacy from the sheer pain, and engulfing all the air he could, hoping it would ease the misery. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity...the fangs were eased out of his skin and her blood stained lips drew close to his ear.

"You want to end your violence, you want control ?" she hissed in a faint whisper.

"...yes...please...tell me.." he whimpered.

"Drink the blood...you are now a creature that does not belong in this village...you are a monster of the shadows who lives as a parasite on other people's blood...you aren't human...there is no turning back..."

"STOP!" Sasuke shouted at the ceiling as she clung onto him.

"Sasuke...are you in there...?" a tentative voice asked as the sound of knocking upon would filled the room as it went silent. Vetala smirked and suddenly became nothing but smoke and dissipated. Sasuke's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor, lying on his side.

"Naru...to..." he managed to choke out, his body weak and unstable, feeling blood arise from his throat and suffocate him. His vision blurred...and darkened...

The demon vessel cautiously opened the door and peeked in, his eyes widened in shock as he saw his comrade laying on the floor, his room looking as if a hurricane had passed through.

"Sasuke!" Naruto questioned as he went over and kneeled down next to the brunette, unconscious on the floor. The teen's eyes were only opened a slit and Naruto saw his deep brown eyes glazed over. Naruto gently picked Sasuke up and placed him on the bed.

"Kami, Sasuke what's wrong with you...?" Naruto questioned, more to himself than Sasuke.

xF-Sx

Vetala collided into a tree after taking a hard back hand slap to the face.

"How could you of done something so foolish...I thought you were wiser than that..." The man said, his penetrating, dagger like red eyes boring into her silver pupils. Kosovo watched his master get beaten a second time.

"He..he didn't get caught...thats wha----" Vetala was about to respond but she got a hard kick to the ribs before she could complete her sentence.

"No, he did get caught..." Itachi said, his voice deep with irritation, "Once the container finds out about my brothers situation and Sasuke understands that...our plan will fail...do you understand that?" he questioned as he placed his foot on top of her head.

"And if the brat got himself bitten...that would not only destroy the plan, but make things even more complicated." Vetala coughed in pain,

"Gomen...I-Itachi-san..."

"Now don't make any mistakes...and if you do...I will personally make sure there will be hell to pay..."

"Hai...Itachi-san..." she responded again.

"And don't forget, I am the only one who can cure you...but that is only if you succeed..."

"Zetsu should be arriving soon to report, we should head back," said his shark faced partner Kisame. The Uchiha looked toward Kisame from the corner of his eye before lifting his foot and walking back toward him.

"Don't order me around Kisame..."

His counterpart nodded before the pair disappeared. Kosovo went over to help his master off the ground as they watched the pair of Akatsuki leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK wut do u think? I finally updated! School is out and I am no officially a 9th grader! SUMMER IS HERE! YAY! anyway I'm begging...please...just review, if I don't get 11 this time I'm just not going to write this anymore if only 8 peeps r reading it...its not worth the effort.


	8. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but if any of you wish to join my plot in taking over than BY ALL MEANS! WE SHALL TAKE OVER NARUTO BWAHHAHAHHAH!

Anyway I finally got 11 reviews and have been reading a lot of manga scans of Naruto , I'm on chaper 285 or something, very emotional stuff (sniffs) anywho here is finally the next chapter in blood cravings, and as before, please review, cause if u read this it may be ur last chance cause I'll stop if no one reviews so, rawr

xF-Sx

Chapter 8: Truth

"Sasuke...?"

"Who's there...who's talking to me...he voice sounds...so familiar..."

"Sasuke are you awake?"

"...Naruto..."

Sasuke gagged and blood spilled out of his mouth and splattered his chin and cheeks, his blurry gaze beginning to focus on the form that hovered over him. His pupils suddenly dialated and morphed into slits as his cornea's became black and his eyes a pale silver. He launched himself off the bed and grabbed the person by the shoulder and pinned them onto the floor. His face hovered over the person's for a bit, his freakishly strong senses taking in the scents

"S-Sasuke it's me!" Naruto shouted in alarm. Sasuke barred his fangs before suddenly realizing who he was on top of and quickly rolled to the side and putting a hand across his face, hit fangs sinking back into his mouth.

"Why are you here...?" The teen questioned, his sharingan gaze piercing the innocent blue depths of his rival. Naruto's body tensed, he was used to the cold gaze of Sasuke, but something was different here, this wasn't normal, there wasn't irritation or annoyance in those crimson pupils.

"You worried me, you were acting...so...strangely," Naruto stated slowly, his line of sight never leaving Sasuke's as he absently rubbed his wrists. Sasuke's eye's suddenly widened, he had almost bitten Naruto...

"It's nothing you should worry about...and----" Sasuke began, yet he never finished his response.

"Of course it's something I should worry about! Does it have anything to do with the seal? Have you seen any signs of Orochimaru?" Naruto asked quickly putting his hands on the floor.

"No of course not dobe! It has nothing to dow itht he seal!" Sasuke yelled without meaning to, grabbing his shoulder, he hated this subject. The jinchuuriki looked at Sasuke shocked for the sudden outburst. Sasuke stood up and began to walk toward the door, choking on some of the blood in his throat.

"Please...leave me alone Naruto...for your own safety..." Sasuke said in a serious, yet cold tone. Naruto's countenance was filled with puzzlement and pain,

"Sas...Sasuke...I..." Naruto began to say but Sasuke held a hand up,

"No, Naruto, stay away from me..." Sasuke said again, his voice firm.

"Fine I'll stay away from you but I'll just tell Tsunade baa-chan that something wro----!" Naruto started to yell but before he knew it he was swiftly punched across the face and his head collided into the wall. He felt himself being picked up, a fist grasping the collar of his orange coat,

"Naruto...if you DARE even try to tell anyone...you'll pay...I'm sorry but I can't let you dobe...truly, I am."

The teen looked up, his eyes being filled with momentary terror as he saw those silver rings around the dark spheres of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke quickly released him and forced himself to walk out the door, gripping his head, why did that expression...so suddenly...it made his...blood boil.

xF-Sx

Zetsu smirked, seeing the stressed Uchiha stomp out of the house, a hand gripping his

head. Oh, how he found such joy in other people's suffering.

"Spyng on me, eh, Zetsu-san?" a voice asked from behind him. Zetsu's eyes narrowed before he turned around to face Vetala.

"Under Itachi-san's orders of course...seeing you can't do a decent job," He stated rather calmly.

"Stop lecturing me you psychotic cannibal," Vetala retorted before getting a dangerous glare from Zetsu, silencing her.

"Just get the plan over with...you should know it by now..."

"Y-yes sir..." she said quickly before nodding to her servant before disappearing, pulling her dark cloak close. Zetsu smirked, he loved seeing that fear in her cold silver eyes.

xF-Sx

Sasuke walked down the streets, before swiftly disappearing. The Uchiha stopped in front of a tree at the training grounds before sitting at it's base, breathing in the cool night air.

"Why are you following me...?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hmmmm you are a keen one aren't you?" the woman's voice mused. Sasuke didn't respond,

"What's wrong...moody as always my pet?"

"Get out of my life," He stated in a cold, yet, calm tone.

"Heh...I'm sorry but I can't...and you're the one who should get out of...what's his name..? Naurto's life? You have no idea what misfortune will befall him if you continue to stay here..." she said with a chuckle.

"I can control myself.." The teen said quickly. Vetala let out a laugh, wiping a tear from her eye,

"Don't make me laugh! You have no control what-so-ever! Soon this whole village will be Massacred! Because of YOUR craving! Just like Itachi...and his craving to test his abilities," Vetala smirked, seeing the young avenger's eyes widen at the mention of his brother's name.

"How do you...HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER!" He questioned immediately getting up from his seat and starring at her upside-down face. The dark mistress smirked,

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

Sasuke glared dangerously at her, barring his newly acquired fangs,

"Now, now...let's not get too rambunctious...as you get further along into the transformation...the craving will get worse...and if you're lucky...your appearance will change...now that would be interesting...I'd hate to see when your blood fully boils..."

"Stop talking to me in riddles witch!" He seethed, clenching his fists.

"Soon this village will turn against you...you will kill your friends...you will bring pain and suffering...Naruto's blood will be on your hands...that pink haired girl will die in your arms..."

Sasuke's eyes widened,

"I DON"T BELIEVE YOU! I would never do that! Stop messing with my life! I'm not your toy!"

"Just watch...things will get...much more interesting..." She stated before evaporating into fog.

Xx

tee hee!1finally fanfiction let me update! took a while, it wouldn't let me submit any documents for the longest time, well...please read and review...(gets down on knees and begs) please for the luv of all that is not holy please R&R it only takes a short moment!


	9. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO OR ANYTHING OKAY! well, I do have 2 vampire's and some bad ass samurai swords I can use if anyone decides to steal my vamp's MAHAHAH

alright please don't kill me, I know its been forever sense I've updated but I know u all will forgive me...right? RIGHT! Well...I'm BEGGING u to R&R!

Chapter 9: Pain

Naruto kicked a stone dully, his hand stuffed deeply into his pockets casually but they were clenched and his entire being seemed tense.

"_No, Naruto, stay away from me..."_

_What did he mean by that? It's not like he would hurt me..._

"_Naruto...if you DARE even try to tell anyone...you'll pay...I'm sorry but I can't let you dobe...truly, I am."_

_Was he threatening me...?_

The teen stopped in his tracks, images of that freezing gaze of sterling ice cutting deep into his mind. A chill ran up his spine, they had such a murderous intent hidden in them yet at the same time caring. His eyes widened remembering the warmth breath of his comrade against his neck and the powerful grip that had trapped him. His hands shook inside his pockets and gripped the fabric, memories of the few moments of horror flooding his thoughts. He was truly afraid, he was scared of Sasuke. His friend and worthy rival, someone he almost considered a brother.

"No...he would never hurt me..." he muttered as he stood still on an empty street of the darkening village. He looked toward crimson read sky, painted with many vibrant pastels of light that dyed the clouds as the sun made it's decent. His countenance suddenly filled with determination,

_No...I won't give up on you Sasuke...I'll stay quiet if you want me to...but I'll be damned if I don't help you_

xF-Sx

Sasuke stumbled across the back porch of the Uchiha home, leaning heavily against the railing. His stomach lurched and he doubled over and collapsed onto the wood floor. Gagging from the pain of emptiness.

"STOP TORTURING ME!" he shouted aimlessly toward the lustrous moon that seemed to gaze down from the heavens and mock him as he laid in a heap on the ground.

"Oh my, oh, my...don't go blaming such a pretty thing for your short comings..." Vetala's voice said soothingly. Sasuke grimaced at the simple sound of it, he hated it, he despised it...he wanted to snap her over his knee and cast her out of his life.

"You poor thing..." She crooned as she gently turned the boy over on his side and caressed his cheek.

"You're starving yourself...how unhealthy...you're not as beautiful anymore you know. So pale. Its rather bad not to drink at this time of growth, you really do need it now, you know." Vetala stated as she kneeled down next to him. "I wish you were more like Kosovo...he listened to me...and he remained alive and as my pet...at least he drank..." Vetala placed a pair of finger's over the healing incisions on his neck. Sasuke yelled in pain, his arms wrapped around his middle as if he tried to ease it.

"STOP...!" he shouted becoming breathless and he suddenly yelled out in pain as he felt a spasm of agony shoot through his back and wracked his spine. A cruel smirk grew across the woman's face as she heard his heart skip a beat and a horribly labored and sharp breath inhaled. It sounded almost as if he was being suffocated by the torment.

"Woopsie...I think I urged it on just a tad too much hm?" she said tilting a head to the side, "you really do need to drink dear...if you don't the pain will just get worse...and you'll get carried away..."

"Shut up...I'm not g-going to t-turn anyone e-else I-into a t-thing l-like me..." he panted out, glaring at her as much as his body would allow. She began to giggle and laugh,

"So much for being keen...the only reason those people died is because you drained them bone dry! Oh well...I'll let you keep thinking what you want...do you even know why you turned into what you are?" she said with a smirk. Sasuke looked at her with puzzlement and anger.

"Its because you chose it...its all your fault you're like this...you were on the verge of death and you didn't want to die...subconsciously...you were begging for life...maybe it was that hatred of your's...maybe even that little fox your eyes are so set on.."

The teen's hand twitched,

"how...do you.."

"I have my ways..." she said with a fake smile of kindness as she began to pull Sasuke's body up. "But I'm thirsty...and once I've fed you will need to...then you'll have no choice..."

"I'll fight it...no matter what..." Sasuke said with a small smirk, "I don't need any damn blood..."

Vetala let out a small 'tch' as she pushed the collar of his shirt away and sunk her fangs into the middle of his chest just above the collar bone. He yelped in pain before whimpering as he tried to struggle but it only increased the pain. She roughly pulled out and tore his flesh and he gasped from the affliction.

"I've really messed up with you...I suppose I've forced it too much...no wonder you can live without it...you don't really need it yet and now your body is breaking...I'll visit you every now and then all right?" she said, sounding almost as if she was a worried mother as she rubbed her blood stained cheek against his before dropping his limp body to the ground. He let out a deep cough and blood dripped from the corner's of his mouth.

"Now take care alright?" she said with that same grin before disappearing into a fog of cool night air.

xF-Sx

okay I'm sorry this is so short..I've been hit with a major crash of block here...if any of u have ideas of ANYTHING please share them with me! I'd very much like that..I have a plot but I don't know wut to do next to carry it on...please read and review and help MEEEeee


End file.
